


New Terror Rises

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Bookverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Biological Warfare, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Infiltration, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Mutation, Succubi & Incubi, Virus Leak, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbrella creates a new viral agent, the Congolese Venereal Parasite, Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers and their friends and new teammates must find a way to stop Umbrella and the new viral weapon or all hope for humanity will be lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**New Terror Rises** _

_**by Taijutsudemonslayer** _

 

**Umbrella creates a new viral agent, the Congolese Venereal Parasite, Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers and their friends and new teammates must find a way to stop Umbrella and the new viral weapon or all hope for humanity will be lost**

**One**

Ravensburg, NC

Ex RPD S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team members Sherry Birkin and Chris Redfield, along with Chris' sister Claire, ex-RPD cop Leon Kennedy, Sheva Alomar, Chris' BSAA partner, and ex-S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team medic Rebecca Chambers are all standing outside the Ravensburg PD's S.T.A.R.S. office, Jill and the others really hoped that they would be able to rebuild their shattered lives.

The door opened and a tall, lithe woman with platinum blonde hair that tied up in a neat bun.

"Welcome to Ravensburg folks, I am Dr. Felicity Parker, Sergeant and Alpha Team Medic."

Capt. Luke Noris, the Team Leader walked up to the group and shook hands with everyone and introduced the rest of his team.

Once the introductions were done, Sherry and the others got right to their training with Noris and their new teammates.

******************

Miss Susan Jones, the Director of Research & Development for Black Umbrella, Umbrella's new flagship B.O.W. Development Center and Test Facility, Susan walks down the corridor past the CVP 1 B.O.W. holding pens to the elevator, Susan inputs the access code, the doors opened and Susan steps into the car and pressed the button for the 5th floor.

Once Susan reached the fifth floor she exits the elevator and heads straight to her office, where her Assistant Director, Mary Connor is waiting for her. 

"Good morning Miss Jones, the first batch of CVP 1s are ready for testing.  The first Test Subject is ready as well."

"Good, thank you, Mary. " Susan said.

Down on the second floor in the Testing Area, thirty year old Jenny MacDonald is clutching an AK-47 awkwardly in her trembling hands, Jenny now regretted agreeing to being a Test Subject for Black Umbrella's newest field test of their newest viral agent, the Congolese Venereal Parasite, or CVP. Jenny is in the Stage I Testing Environment, an Urban setting, suddenly Jenny heard a deep, guttural snarl came from somewhere behind Jenny, on her right flank, Jenny spins around and comes face to face with the largest rat she has ever seen, but this was no ordinary giant rat (Like there ever was one) It had strange aquamarine skin, black eyes that reminded Jenny of a black hole.  And horns like a ram on its head.

"What the-?" Jenny said before she raised the AK and began firing.

Meanwhile,  Felicity Parker is showing Rebecca the Infirmary and their lab. The older blonde had even asked Rebecca about her time in the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. and about the Spencer Estate incident.

That long, horrible night now seemed like a fading memory to Rebecca and everyone else that were lucky enough to have survived it, but Rebecca knew that she had to talk about it, so as not to dishonor those brave souls that they had lost that night.

"Wow Rebecca, you're a tough cookie, I don't think I could've been able to survive for as long as you by myself and unarmed." Felicity said, causing Rebecca to blush shyly.

 _'Rebecca is so adorable, I wonder if she is single?'_ Felicity said in her head.

"Felicity, can you teach me to be a better marksman?" Rebecca asks in a near whisper.

"Sure Rebecca." Felicity answered eagerly.

John, Leon, and, Luke were watching the exchange between Rebecca and Felicity and smiling.

"Good call pairing Rebecca with Felicity, Luke.  She'll really help Rebecca improve." David said.

***********

Jenny screamed as she pumped two rounds into the monstrosity's barrel chest, the deafening blasts barely even doing anything at all to the massive hybrid beast. Mary is in the Observation Room with Susan watching the young woman who Mary had befriended and lured to the facility with the promise of easy money, Mary stands and runs out of the room, with Susan right on her heels.

"Mary, where are you going?" Susan asked as she caught up with Mary and lightly grabbed her shoulder.  Mary jerked away from Susan before turning around and roughly pinning Susan against the wall.

"Are you insane, Susan!? That damn thing in there is going to rip Jenny apart!"

"She volunteered for this, remember?" Susan said with a shark-like grin.

"You monster, if Jenny dies, I will kill you." Mary growls before releasing Susan and dashing to the elevator. 

***********

Sheva, Ada, and Sherry are all coming out of the shooting range with smiles on their faces.  All three women aced their qualifications and are going out for drinks. Rebecca is watching as the group is leaving for the night, she felt a little inadequate compared to the others.

"Hey, Rebecca, you OK?" Felicity asked gently as she came up behind Rebecca and placed a hand lightly on her left shoulder.

"I-I feel useless, Felicity.  Like I don't matter to them, to anyone." Rebecca said, her voice cracking some.

Felicity's heart ached for her new teammate, she knew exactly how I Rebecca was feeling.

"Think you'd be up for some dinner, Rebecca? My treat."

Rebecca turned and smiled warmly at Felicity, Rebecca was touched at how the blonde was really trying to make her feel welcome.

"Sure, Felicity. I could go for a bite to eat." Rebecca said.

 "Ok, meet me in the Parking Lot in ten." Felicity says, Rebecca nods enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**  
Mary ran into the Weapons Locker, she hurriedly grabbed a Remington AR-X7 Sniper Rifle and a thermoptic scope, as well as a box of the M-429 Antiviral Rounds, Mary also grabbed an MP5 and several grenades.  
 _'Hang in there Jenny, I'm coming.'_

Mary then slung the rifle over her right shoulder and bolted out of the room.

"Get away!" Jenny screamed as she blasted through the ashy skull of a pale skinned man, rivulets of dark fluid erupted from the zombie's destroyed face. It hit the ground, spasmed some and then remained still for good. Jenny smiled as she wiped the seat from her forehead, Jenny's sense of victory was short-lived, because she heard the now familiar snarl of the Ramrat, and then suddenly there was a loud, piercing screech heard overhead, Mary saw the large shadowy form swoop down out of nowhere and grab the Ramrat like it was nothing, franticly Mary entered the Testing Environment, and was greeted by four zombies in tattered clothes, Mary quickly eliminated all four walking, acrid corpses, she then searched them for ammo, or a keycard.

 _'Eureka_!' Inside the left shirt pocket of a dead female Researcher Mary found the keycard that she was looking for. After slipping the keycard into her pocket, Mary resumed her search for Jenny.

Rebecca placed her VP70 back inside the Arms Room before leaving the station, today had been particularly trying for the twenty-three year old Medic, battling her newfound insecurities of measuring up to the other members of the team, but finding solace with her new partner, Felicity Parker. The older woman was ravishing to Rebecca and Rebecca also noticed the confident way in which Felicity carried herself. Rebecca stepped off the elevator when the doors opened to the Parking Lot, she walked over to her car and put her purse into her cobalt blue Chevy Monte Carlo.

"Nice car, Rebecca." Felicity said softly from behind Rebecca, making her jump slightly.

"Oops sorry, you ready to go?" Felicity asks, smiling warmly.

Rebecca gives the blonde a slight nod, Felicity then takes Rebecca's left hand and walks Rebecca over to her car.

As the two women are leaving the station in Felicity's gray BMW Z4 convertible, they are completely unaware of the eyes that are watching them. Mari Bennett is a File Clerk for the Ravensburg PD, she is also a Mole put in place by Black Umbrella to keep tabs on the S.T.A.R.S.  Mari hated spying on people that she admired and respected, she had thought about turning Mr. and Mrs. Santos down, but then Mari remembered what had happened to Judy Rosales, a former employee of Black Umbrella. One day Mari had been instructed to clean out one of the CVP 980's pens, the winged tiger-like B.O.W. had been sedated and moved to another pen so as not to endanger Mari, Mari wore a HazMat suit while she was inside the pen removing the creature's foul smelling feces when she saw something that horrified Mari and chilled the ebony woman to her very core. 

Amid the debris and excrement, Mari saw a set of bloody, mangled arching Human ribs in the middle of the pen.

Then when Mari turned to leave, the COO of Black Umbrella, Kathryn Santos was standing in front of her looking like a hungry shark stalking a seal.

"I take it that you won't have trouble doing anything that my Husband or I ask you to do?"

Mari felt her heart leap into her throat, so she just nodded before Kathryn stepped aside and allowed Mari to leave the CVP 980's pen in a hurry.

Felicity and Rebecca pull up to Nico's Family Diner, which isn't too crowded at this time of night.  Once Felicity had parked, she and Rebecca went inside. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Felicity and Rebecca saw Ada and Sherry sitting together eating dinner, along with Jill and Claire, Sheva was enjoying dinner with a Patrolwoman named Jane Walsh.

The women were escorted to a table and given menus.

Mary scaled a dented fence as she heard two unmistakable sounds some sixty yards in front of her, the first- A woman's scream of terror and the second- two deafening shotgun blasts.  Mary landed on her feet and sprinted to where a disemboweled CVP 132, otherwise known as a Vulc was sprawled at Jenny's feet.

"Jenny, are you OK?" Mary asked lightly as she carefully approached her best friend.

"M-Mary, I-I'm so glad that you're here." Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's get out of here." Mary said.

Susan, who is in the Observation Room watching the women as they left the Testing Area intact.

"Impressive Jenny, now let's give you and Mary a _real_ challenge."

A petite blonde entered the room with a clipboard. 

"Miss, all the failsafes have been deactivated and the specimens have been stimulated." the woman reported.

"Excellent."  Susan said.

*****************

Rebecca and Felicity enjoyed their dinners over light conversation, they avoided talking about work to keep the mood as light and friendly as possible.

"So Rebecca, is...there anyone special in your life right now?"

"No, I-am not good in relationships, Felicity." Rebecca said sadly as she dropped her gaze and pushed her remaining salad around the plate with her fork.

"I don't believe that Rebecca, you're a kind soul. I can tell."

"Thanks for saying that, Felicity." Rebecca replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm taking to my favorite spot that I go to whenever I'm feeling down."

 ****************

Mary and Jenny eased around a corner and checked the hallway and found it empty.

"Come on." Mary said, quickly grabbing Jenny's right hand, the two women's high heels clicked loudly in the cold, dim hallway.

"How's your ammo, Jenny?"

"I have four shells left, Mary." Jenny says.

"Don't worry, we're almost to the-."

A vent overhead fell to the floor in front of the pair, prompting Mary to pull Jenny back as something lithe slid out of the vent and onto the floor.

"Stand back." Mary said as she pulled her MP5 and pointed it at the figure.

"Be careful, Mary." Jenny whispered.

Mary nodded and slowly approached the downed figure, as she neared the figure Mary was hit by the unmistakable smell of decay, forcing herself not to vomit Mary moved closer. She pointed the MP5 down at the thing's face as she stood over it and gasped.  It was Maureen Hemingway, the Chief Scientist for this facility, as Mary looked down at the soulless eyes of the dead woman that she had respected for so long.

 "My God, that's...Maureen, I just saw her the other day in her lab." Mary said as a tear rolled silently down her face.

Mary looked at Maureen's body, her once radiant Mediterranean skin tone was gone, replaced by a pale gunmetal gray color.

"What happened to you, Maureen?" Mary said quietly.  Just then a deafening roar echoed through the hall, Mary and Jenny turned and pointed their weapons towards the hallway.

"The Armory is really close, Jenny come on."

"O-OK."

Suddenly Mary got a strange feeling and turned around, she saw Maureen standing up slowly, her shredded lab coat falling off of her naked gray body.

"Get ready to run, Jenny." Mary whispered.  Jenny nods quickly.

Once on its feet, the creature that had once been Maureen Hemingway opened its mouth and let loose a resonating, agony filled scream.

"GO!!" Mary screamed before she opened fire with the MP5, the creature just stood there, oblivious to the hot lead striking its bizarre skin.

The MP5 clicked empty, Mary ejected the spent clip and slapped in a fresh one.

"Mary!" Jenny screamed.

Mary turned to see Jenny being stalked by two Vulcs, a Ramrat, and almost a dozen reanimated corpses.

"This way." Mary said as she pulled Jenny into a narrow passageway as Maureen ripped through every other creature that was there.

Susan watched everything from the Observation Room.

"There's my pet, I hope that Mary enjoys her last hours of life, because she nor that Test Subject are getting out of here alive."

Felicity and Rebecca drove up to Eagle's Gorge and got out of the car and walked to the guardrail and looked out over the seemingly endless chasm, Felicity smiled and sighed.

"Something wrong, Felicity?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I-I was wondering if you would like to, I mean...you don't have to if you think I'm being too forward."

"What?" Rebecca inquired, Felicity placed her hands on Rebecca's shoulders gently and looked into her eyes.

"Rebecca, I-I want you badly, will you come home with me tonight?"

Rebecca leaned into the older blonde and kissed Felicity gently on the lips.

"I would like that, Felicity." Rebecca says after pulling away from Felicity.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Mari Bennett followed Rebecca and Felicity to Eagle's Gorge, she overheard their conversation and hoped that the pair would survive what was ahead, barring herself, Susan, Mr. and Mrs. Santos no one else assigned to the facility had survived the initial CVP1 "leak" Now, Mari is tasked with luring the S.T.A.R.S. to the lab so the CVP138 or "Howler" can rip them all to pieces, Mari went back to her hotel room and called Susan.

"Good work, Mari. Now, call the station and report the leak." Susan said.

"Yes ma'am." Mari said.

\------------------

Rebecca and Felicity pulled up to Felicity's one story home and exited the car together, Rebecca watched as Felicity unlocked the door and opened it.

"Come on in." Felicity said.

Rebecca stepped into Felicity's house, she is surprised by the size of it.

"Your home is beautiful, Felicity." Rebecca says.

"Thank you." Felicity says before she grabs Rebecca and pinned her against the door. Rebecca moaned softly, then Felicia pulled down Rebecca's pants and then her cotton white panties. Then the blonde beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Rebecca's thighs. Rebecca is lightly stroking Felicity's hair.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!!!!!" moaned Rebecca.

Rebecca pulled Felicity to her feet, she then picked up her teammate and carried her into Felicity's bedroom and laid the blonde woman down on the queen size bed. In no time Rebecca had removed all of Felicity's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Rebecca ran her tongue up and down Felicity's right leg while Felicity was fingering Rebecca's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE!!! OH MY GOD F-FELICITY!! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!!" screamed Rebecca as she arched her back and came all over Felicity's waist and crotch.  Felicity rolled Rebecca over and straddled the younger woman.

"Ooohh Rebecca, you're so beautiful." Felicity whispered.  Rebecca giggled as Felicity caressed her short dark hair. Rebecca grabbed Felicity around her waist and pulled her in. This time when their lips met it was with force. Felicity pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Rebecca's.

No longer interested in being submissive Rebecca pushed Felicity down onto her back. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"R-Rebecca." Felicity gasped. "I really want you right now."

"And I want you too, Felicity." Rebecca said in reply.

Rebecca threw her muscular legs around Felicity's waist as they continued kissing. Rebecca moaned into Felicity's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"Oh, Felicity ... I'm going to make you cum soo much, babe." Rebecca whispered seductively into Felicity's left ear.

Felicity gently rolled Rebecca onto her back. The taller beauty smiled down at Rebecca and shifted again, drawing both of Rebecca's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Felicity worked her way upwards, finding the hood that concealed Rebecca's already-stiffening nub.

Felicity teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Rebecca's right hand to her own sex.

Rebecca moved eagerly, using Felicity's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Felicity moved forward in between Rebecca's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Rebecca's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle.

They both moaned at the initial contact, and Felicity put her hands down on either side of Rebecca's head. Felicity used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Rebecca, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD F-FELICITY!!  MMMM... That feels sooooo goood !!" Rebecca screeched.

Rebecca's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Felicity was so much more skilled, than Chris or Billy had ever been. Every move that Felicity made set Rebecca's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Rebecca's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Felicity moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Felicity's chin, to Rebecca's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Rebecca rolled Felicity onto her back, Rebecca shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her left knee up high between Felicity's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"R-Rebecca, what are you ... Ooohh!" Felicity cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Felicity shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Rebecca leaned down to capture Felicity's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Felicity responded by tightening her fingers in Rebecca's short hair, wrapping her thighs around her friend's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Rebecca's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Rebecca's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Felicity, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Felicity." Rebecca said with a giggle.

Felicity laughed, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Rebecca's knee. Felicity reached up with her right hand, which was free and teased Rebecca's right breast, then the other. Cupping and stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that had been given to her. 

 Just then the girls' phones buzzed, bringing their lovemaking to an abrupt end.

It was John.

"Felicity, we got a mission, you and Rebecca need to get to the station and suit up."

"Wouldn't you believe it, well, let's go help the guys with this mission." Felicity says, getting up and getting dressed, Rebecca does the same.

Meanwhile, Sheva Alomar is in the Women's Locker Room changing into her combat suit, she puts on her vest, gloves, pants, and shirt quickly. Once she was dressed Sheva stands up and heads to the door, but she is stopped by Jane Walsh's hand gently grabbing her right arm.

"Jane, I have to go-." Sheva says, but is silenced by Jane's lips pressing forcefully against hers.

"Please come home to me baby, I love you so much." Jane whispers to her girlfriend.

"I will Jane darling, and you be careful out there too." Sheva said before she left the locker room, passing Rebecca and Felicity, who were coming in.

John, Chris, Ada, Sherry, and the rest of the team are waiting on the helicopter for Sheva, Rebecca, and Felicity. John checks his watch hurriedly.

 _'Three more minutes ladies.'_ "There's Sheva." Jill says, not long after Rebecca and Felicity run out and jump into the bird.

"Ok, we're all here, Martinez, take us up." John says.

S.T.A.R.S. Pilot Lisa Martinez lifted off and the team flew away from the police station.

"Kennedy, hand out the hardware." John orders, Leon nods and begins handing out weapons and ammo.

Rebecca takes the M-1100 Remington shotgun and a standard issue Beretta 9mm pistol, Felicity took the H&K VP70 and the H&K PS-G1 sniper rifle, once the entire team had been given weapons David Trapp went through the plan of attack.

"OK team, we're on our way to a Black Umbrella R&D facility, seems that a new viral agent called CVP1 was "accidently" released in the lab and we're going in to contain and eliminate the virus and any carriers and B.O.W.s we encounter." 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

The helicopter flew silently over the skies of Ravensburg, the team was doing their final prep work for the mission ahead.

"Jill, Claire, Ada, Sheva will make up Team 1, you're with me." David said.

"Leon, Chris, Sherry, you're Team 2 and you're with John." David added a moment later.

"Rebecca and Felicity, your job will be looking for the lab and any samples of this crap you can find." John tells Rebecca and Felicity, who both nod silently.

"What about survivors?" Claire asked.

" _If_ there are any, we'll evac them as best we can." David replied.

"Look alive people, touchdown in five." Lisa said from the cockpit.

The helicopter touched down about half a mile east of the installation, everyone filed out and took up their positions.

"Stay sharp people." David said.

Rebecca hung back with Felicity as they walked, the medic wanted to spend as much time as she could with Felicity before they had to split up.

Ada and Sherry watched Rebecca as they walked through the thick overgrowth, suddenly David stopped and crouched down, everyone did the same.

Pulling out his night-vision binoculars, David scanned the area ahead of them,  David sees four guards, two male and two female stationed at a barb-wire fence, David motioned to John, who in turn nods to the others. Signaling for the groups to split up.

Chris and Leon take point for their respective teams before moving into position.

**************

Mary and Jenny found an unlocked door at the end of the corridor, ramming it with her shoulder Mary knocked the door open and fell into the room. Jenny hurried in after her and closed the door and locking it.

Jenny turned and slid down to the floor, gasping for air and covered in sweat.

"We...should be safe for now." Jenny huffed.

"I wonder if anyone is coming to try and rescue us." Mary asked as she pulled Jenny to her feet.

"All we can do is hope, Jenny." replied Mary.

*************

Rebecca and Felicity snuck past the guards while Leon, Chris, Sheva, and Claire took them down without killing them.

"Sherry, Ada, John, and David, take them back to the 'copter and fly them to the station. Then have Lisa get you back here ASAP." Chris said.

"Right." Ada said.

Felicity typed in the clearance code on her wrist computer, the large blast doors hissed and opened. Rising slowly.

Everyone had their weapons drawn as they entered the cold, dank building.

"Head for the lab, and be careful you two." David said to Rebecca, who nodded.

The Howler found its way to Susan's office, it easily knocked the door down. Susan jumped and spun around and faced the inhuman creature.

"There's my pet." Susan whispered, the Howler drooled as it opened its mouth and screamed, then Susan watched as something started happening in between the pale creature's legs. Something was...growing and inching its way out, it was a Succubus, the Howler slowly advanced on Susan, who was still standing in front of her desk.

"You're just as beautiful as I had envisioned." Susan said.

The Howler reached Susan and sliced her clothes to shreds before pushing Susan onto the desk, Susan pulled the Howler on top of her, she moaned as the wriggling Succubus slipped inside of her.

"Ohhh!" Susan moaned as the teeth of the Succubus chewed at her flesh.

Susan wrapped her legs around the Howler's waist as it began thrusting in and out of Susan. Susan wore a blisful smile as she moaned sweetly as her creation's stiff member filled her up, she pulled the B.O.W. down into a passionate kiss. The Howler screamed into Susan's kiss as Susan pushed the Howler deeper into her.

 

"Ohhh yes, keep going my pet." Susan moaned as the Howler began to increase the speed of its thrusts, Susan began to convulse and her eyes rolled back into her head as the Howler's infected semen filled her womb.

The creature opened its mouth and a second Succubus wriggled out of its mouth and crawled down its body and onto Susan's body, it skittered up her body to her open mouth, where it then crawled down her throat. Then Susan's skin paled to match that of the Howler's, a Succubus exploded from her crotch just like her killer's. Susan then opened her eyes and looked up at the other Howler and the two of them let out a terrorizing chorus of screams that echoed throughout the facility.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Rebecca and Felicity were walking down a dimly lit corridor when they heard the screams, both women froze in their tracks.

"What was that?" Felicity asked as her eyes darted around, she raised her Beretta.

"Let's not stick around to find out what made those screams." Rebecca said, Felicity nods and the pair continue their search for the laboratory.

David, Jill, Claire, Sheva, and Ada are searching the west side of the facility, David is studying his map of the area when Sheva gasped and stopped.

"What's wrong, Sheva?" David said.

"L-look." Sheva said breathlessly.

David looked up and saw a foursome of zombies tearing into the bodies of two small children.

"Oh my God, they-they used children in their testing too." Claire said as she tore her gaze away from the nightmarish scene and tried not to cry.

"Take them out." David said angrily.

******************

Leon, John, Sherry, and Chris were on the east side of the facility when they heard a noise in one of the offices near them.

"Leon, Chris, check it out. We'll cover you." John says, Chris and Leon nod.

Mary and Jenny are crouching behind an overturned desk with their guns trained on the door, they watched as the doorknob turned and the door opened slightly.

"Stop, who are you?" Mary said in a panicked voice.

"Ravensburg PD S.T.A.R.S. unit ma'am, we're here to get you out." Leon said.

"Are you with anyone else?" Chris said.

"Yes, my name is Mary and I'm in here with my friend Jenny." 

"Are either of you infected?" Leon asked,

"No, we're not." Jenny. I was going to be though."

"What do you mean ma'am?" Chris said.

"I am a Test Subject that was placed in the Testing Environment, but Mary saved me." Jenny said.

"Ok, let's get you two out of here." Leon said.

 


End file.
